what happen with her? (Baekhyun love story)
by yoohae shaex
Summary: Gae un fans berat Baekhyun, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Baekhyun secara real. Dia tidak percaya Baekhyun sangat tidak sesuai harapannya. Lalu dia memilih untuk pindah kelain hati(Luhan).Baekhyun yang sangat terpukau dengan kecantikan Gae un,Harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan mood yeoja ini dengan bersaing dengan Kai (classmate Gae un).#just read EXO Fanfiction STARAIGHT
1. Chapter 1

_**What happen with her?(Baekhyun love story) Chapter 1**_

_**EXO fanfiction**_

_Tamat membuat HunHan fanfiction dengan judul bubble love yang tentunya tidak Yaoi, sekarang bagaimana jika kita buat EXO fanfiction lainnya?_

_ Jeongmal mianhae readers. Sebenernya nih fanfiction udah author tayangin di blog, di facebook tapi dengan main cast SHINee dan sebagai aktornya Jonghyun SHINee. Tapi berhubung jarang sekali orang yang baca SHINee fanfiction. Jadi author berinisiatif untuk mengganti castnya jadi EXO dengan aktornya Byun Baek Hyun dan sedikit mengeditnya. Sedikit susah mengingat carakter Jonghyun jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun hanya sama kata hyunnya aja. _

_Harap kalian menyukainya. EXO wolf sarangheo._

_**Hayo yang buka baca dong ^_^ **_

_**Author : Yoo Hae**_

_Ok happy reading _

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja Kim Gae un diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+ yang masih kurang umurnya baca aja gak apa-apa _  
_main cast:Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and yeppo yeoja "Kim Gae un"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

**kim gae un pov**

malam ini sepi,gak ada umma di rumah,appa pergi keluar kota. Mending main ufo. Baekhyun oppa ol gak ya? **#ders: wait emang Baekhyun punya gitu yang namanya UFO?|thor: enggak tau juga ^^anggep aja ada ._.V . Udah baca aja,nih fanfiction kan pengalihan| ders: -_-**

UFO

Gae un : oppa,apakah kau sudah tidur?,aku kesepian! T_T. ku harap kau  
membalas ufo ku. 3

Baekhyun : tidurlah, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu.

Waw, Baekhyun oppa. Dia membalas ufo ku!. Wah balasannya sekali saja bisa membuatku melayang kelangit tujuh.

Gae un : jika oppa yang menyuruhku untuk tidur,aku akan tidur. gumawo oppa!. Besok  
aku akan menonton consert mu secara live. Aku memakai dress berwarna  
biru. Aku akan melihat seberapa imut namja eyeliner ku ini #_#. Good night.

Baekhyun: kau tak kan menyesalinya. good night.

Baekhyun oppa imut, dia sangat manis. Sehingga aku selalu memimpikannya tiap malam.

**Author pov**

Gae un menaruh hpnya di bawah bantalnya dan dia menarik selimutnya. Sepertinya dia akan tidur nyeyak setelah mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun.

Pagi hari

Tring... Tring... Tring...

Alarm gae un berbunyi. Gae un mematikan alarmnya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya begitu ceria, Ia mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Gae un memakai dress berwarna biru. Dia kelihatan sangat cantik, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menonton consert EXO secara live. Gae un itu fans beratnya Baekhyun. Tapi jujur dia belum pernah sama sekali melihat sosok Baekhyun secara live.

**Kim gae un pov**

Aku duduk di kursi VVIP. Aku ingin melihat oppaku ini secara jelas.

consert di jantungku! Mataku mengeliat mencari sosok eyeliner prince. ah itu dia Baekhyun oppa -_-. tapi wait!...

jelek kali sih dia! **|ders: Thor gak terima Baekhyun dibilang jelek!| thor: Mianhae ._. V Author bingung. Jujur Baekhyun itu imut gak ada jelek-jeleknya. Ini nih Gae un/nunjuk Gae un/| Gae un: Ih pov gw jangan di potong!|thor: Nutupin muka pake jaketnya Sehun|**

ih gayanya membuatku merinding. Rambutnya berwarna kayak cat rumah usang ,tubuh kurang tinggi dan kurus . Memang dia sangat imut. Tapi,dia gak seimut yang aku pikirkan. Dia kalah imut sama Xi Luhan. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Chen oppa yang aku paling gak suka di EXO. rasanya mau muntah. Benar kata umma _"bintang dari kejauhan sangat indah,tetapi jika dari dekat mereka tidak begitu bagus"_

Baekhyun oppa menoleh kearahku, dia sepertinya resah dilihat olehku terus menerus. Yang menyesali rupanya. Kalau aku menyukainya. Yah, aku akan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Tapi kali ini aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku. Waw BabyLu.. dia sangat imut. Aku menyukainya! dia menoleh kaarahku,dan... dia tersenyum... aku membalas senyumnya.

"hei! Gae un! apa kau tersenyum ke Luhan Oppa? bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun Oppa?" Tanya temanku yang menemaniku menonton consert EXO.

"Andae-o ! siapa bilang aku menyukai Bacon? sekarang aku berubah pikiran" jawabku sambil terus tersenyum kepada BabyLu.

**Byun Baek Hyun pov**

Aku sekarang ingin mendeteksi di mana yeoja yang kemarin ku balas ufonya. Mataku memandangi seluruh tempat duduk penonton mencari yeoja yang memakai dress berwarna biru. Jujur walau mataku ini sipit -_- . Tapi inilah yang menjadi kelebihanku. Hingga akhitnya mataku terhenti pada tempat duduk VVIP,aku terkagum-kagum melihat yeoja yang sangat yeppo itu. Waw dia sangat cocok dengan tipe idealku. Beratnya sepertinya 38 .Dan dia sepertinya tidak terlalu tinggi dibandingkan aku. Tapi jika dia menyukaiku kenapa dia kelihatan bingung?. Aku tidak tau apa yang di pikirkannya. Dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke... ya ampun kearah Xi Luhan, Kembaranku -_- . Luhan tersenyum ria kepadanya dan dia membelas senyuman Luhan T_T .

Ah, mungkin ada yang salah denganku?

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Xiumin hyung yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"mianhae! ghamsahibnida kepada semua EXOTIC yang datang consert kali ini! Saranghae!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lalu membentuk love dengan tanganku, dikepalaku untuk seluruh EXOTIC.

semua shawol yang menonton berteriak,kecuali yeoja itu. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya...

ottokhae? sepertinya dia telah membenciku -_- . Nanti akan ku cari tau siapa dia.

**author pov**

pervom (?) EXO sudah selesai. Gae un sangat puas dengan penampilan EXO yang membawakan lagu wolf. Gae un pulang dengan muka yang bersinar-sinar. Habis ini ia akan membaca novel di bawah pohon sakura. Dia berharap tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Belum sampai lima menit Gae un membaca novelnya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, tapi tetap saja Gae un tidak memperhatikannya. Dia terus melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

**Kim Gae Un pov**

"Annyeonghaseo!" terdengar olehku suara seorang namja yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"Humm. Annyeong!" jawabku singkat sambil terus melanjutkan membaca novelku.

kemudian namja itu menarik novelku dan aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Aishhh! kau!" aku menunjuk mukanya. Ya ampun! itu Baekhyun oppa. lalu aku menurunkan telunjukku dari hadapan mukanya, aduh kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? aku sudah beralih ke Luhan oppa. Kekuatan apa yang mempertemukan aku dengannya T_T?

"hmm.. kau, kau sangat manis, sungguh manis! walau kau sedang marah." Baekhyun menyubit pipiku, dan berhasil membuat rona merah dipipiku.

"apa kau bilang?kembalikan novelku! yak!" aku menjinjit untuk mengambil novelku, tapi Baekhyun meninggikan badannya juga -_- sial aku nggak memakai sepatu 15 cmku. Ini membuatku lebih pendek darinya. -_-. Tapi aku termasuk tinggi dari pada teman-temanku di sekolah.

"aishh, kau seharusnya bersikap manis kepada idolamu" sambung Baekhyun.

"yak! Siapa bilang aku ngefans samamu?"sambungku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Bukankah kau yang kemarin aku balas UFOnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hmmm,ne! tapi setelah aku melihatmu, aku mulai membencimu. Jadi kau! cepat kembalikan novelku!" Jawabku mencubit perutnya.

"aigo, yak! berani-beraninya kau menyubitku? Setelah kau beralih ke idola lainnya" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

Dari mana dia tau aku beralih idola? Ah... aku tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Lalu aku berusaha mengambil novelku dari tangannya. Dia meninggikan badannya sehingga aku tidak bisa meraih novelku. Aku terus berusaha mengambil novelku dan akhirnya... aku dan dia terjatuh.. OMO, mimpi apa aku semalem. Dan yang lebih parahnya, aku berada diatasnya dengan mata yang saling menatap.

deg-deg-deg-deg... jantungku T_T

oh ya ampun apa yang aku rasakan?

Baekhyun oppa juga menatap mataku. Kami saling diam satu sama lain.

glek... dengan susah payah aku menelan ludahku saat aku melihat lukis eyeliner dimatanya. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil novelku yang terlepas dari tangannya.

"yak! Kau,kau jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" aku berkata seperti itu untuk menutupi perasaan nervousku, lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

ku lirik dia sedikit dan dia tersenyum kecil dengan posisi yang masih terbaring. Sepertinya dia benar-benar gila.

sepanjang perjalanan pulang.. aku terus memikirkan kejadian itu, kenapa jantungku seperti mau meledak, saat bertatap mata dengannya? apasih yang dia pikirkan? ah siapa yang tau jalan pikiran Byun Baekhyun? kenapa dia menyapaku tadi? emangnya dia tidak punya fans-fans yang cantik selain aku? Ah, aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, semua tanda tanya memenuhi kepalaku.

"noona gae un!" ada namja kecil yang memanggilku.

"ne! Weo?" jawabku menyamakan tinggi dengannya.

"Noona, noemu yeppo, bolehkah Noona mengisi sedikit biodata ini?" Namja kecil itu memberiku selembar biodata, aku tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Manis? Namamu siapa? dan untuk apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ne, Pelkenalkan. Kim Yoo joon imnida. seseolang menyuluhku, Ayolah noona isi ini" rengek anak kecil itu.

aku tidak tau siapa yang menyuruh anak kecil semungil dan setampan ini? Aku yakin dia akan menjadi boy band. Dari pada dia menangis, aku kemudian mengisi biodata yang di berikan anak kecil itu, lalu ia mencium pipiku. Bahkan disaat kecil Yoojoon sudah tau bagaimana memperlakukan seorang yeoja.

"ghamsahabnida, noona!" sambung Namja kecil itu lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Namja kecil itu berlari menjauh dengan senang. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Seharusnya jika si namja aneh itu tidak menggangguku aku pasti sudah menamatkan membaca novelku. -_- .

Aku sekarang harus pergi ke acara ulang tahun temanku. Sekarang jam 17.00, aku kemudian pergi menggunakan mobil ku. Sebenarnya aku masih pelajar SMA kelas 2. Tapi kali ini saja aku akan melanggar peraturan . wkwkwkwk

acara ulang tahun temanku selasai jam 24.00 . aku pulang kerumah, dan sampai di rumah aku langsung membersihkan tubuhku, lalu aku tidur. Sebelum tidur, tengiang di pikiranku tentang kejadian saat aku bertemu dengan namja jelek itu!.. aku langsung menggigil membayangkannya. Lalu aku tutup mukaku dengan selimut.

pagi hari

"Gae un! Bangun!" umma membuka jendela yang membuat mataku silau.

"umma.. Gae un masih ngantuk..." jawabku lalu menutupi mataku dengan selimut, umma menarik selimutku

"Gae un! mandi sana! kita ada tamu." jawab umma dengan lembut sambil menepuk pundakku.

"hah? masak pagi-pagi gini ada tamu?" jawabku ingin mengutuk tamu itu seraya masih memeluk gulingku.

"pagi dari mana? tengok jam berapa ini?" umma melihatkan jam yang menunjukkan angka jam 10.00 pagi. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil handukku.

Duh malah kamar mandi di kamarku lagi direnovasi lagi,jadi aku harus mandi di kamar mandi tamu. Aku melangkah keluar. lalu aku melihat seorang namja... -_- ya ampun itu kan Baekhyun.

**Byun Baek Hyun pov**

Pagi ini aku akan kerumah yeoja manis itu, menurut biodata yang diisinya kemarin, Ok -_-soal anak kecil itu memang aku yang menyuruhnya. Nama yeoja itu Kim Gae Un,di sini ada alamat rumahnya. Gae un aku akan melumpuhkan hatimu^^^

aku tiba di gerbang dan memencet belnya dan seorang ahjumma membukakan pintunya.

"mwoo? Baekhyun-ah, EXO" respon ahjumma itu melihatku.

"ne" aku tersenyum lalu menyapanya "annyeonghaseo ahjumma"

"Annyeonghaseo^^ Baekhyun masuk! wah angin apa yang membawamu kesini? Anginnya Sehun ya?" Ahjumma itu terlihat sangat bahagia, Sepertinya dia ummanya Gae un karena matanya sangat mirip dengan Gae un.

Lalu aku masuk dan duduk di sofa, diatas meja sudah ada secangkir kopi panas.

"ahjumma,ini ada sedikit makanan untukmu" aku memberikan kue beras yang sedari tadi bertengger ditangan lentikku.

"wah, Ghamsahabnida Baekhyun"

"ne" aku tersenyum.

"hmm. ahjumma,aku kesini ingin mencari Gae un" sambungku.

"Gae un? apakah kau namjachingunya Gae un? Gae un tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kamu sebagai namjachingunya dia hanya bilang kau eyeliner prince"

"any-eo" jawabku sambil tersenyum mendengar yeoja itu menyebutku eyeliner prince, dan lalu aku meminum kopi yang telah di sediakan.

"oh, sayang sekali. Saya ingin sekali punya menantu seperti kamu" (heheheh menantu? ya aku lagi berusaha) pikirku dalam hati.

"tunggu sebentar ya Baekhyun, aku akan membangunkan Gae un, dia masih tidur"

"mwoo? masih tidur?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ne, semalam dia pulang jam 12.00" sambung ahjumma itu lalu menuju kamar yang tirainya berwarna biru.

beberapa menit kemudian..

keluar Gae un dari kamarnya,rambutnya berantakkan, baju tidurnya sangat seksi.. dengan paha yang terekpos. dia terlihat cantik, habis bangun tidur. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kagum melihatnya**|thor: Parahlu! -_- reader takut ada yang dibawah umur baek| Baek: Suka-suka gw/ lempar handuknya Chanyeol/|thor:/mungut handuknya Chanyeol/Gw jual :P | Baek: /ambil dengan paksa jaket Chanyeol/ Enak aja lu!| thor: /meluk Sehun/|Baek: Gw lanjut, diem aja lo -_- peluk aja tuh thehun cadel|hun: -_-|ders: apa ini?|Baek: Maaf nih, authornya sibuk| ** ada handuk di tangannya, yang pastinya bukan punya Chanyeol yang aku lempar ke author tadi. Aku masih memandanginya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Dia langsung menoleh kearahku.

"yak! Kau lagi. ngapain kau kesini? Pagi-pagi lagi, gangguin orang lagi mimpi Luhan oppa saja" dia menghampiriku dengan pakaian tidurnya yang seksi itu.

"gae un..." lirihku

"Apa?" jawabnya sangar.

"Hmm.. itu, bajumu sangat seksi"jawabku tersenyum evil.

"yak! jadi dari tadi kau..." lalu Gae un dengan cepat menutupi badannya dengan handuknya. aku hanya tersenyum kecil

"gae un! ,cepat mandi. malu tuh,sama calon seme kamu"sambung ahjumma Gae un dari balik dapur.

Wah, calon seme? sepertinya ummanya Gae un mulai menyukaiku lalu Gae un menghenduskan nafasnya dan dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"calon seme? mau muntah Gae un dengarnya. Siapa yang mau jadi ukenya? udah jelek,pendek,sipit,kurus, hidup lagi"sambung Gae un yang membuatku mengelus dadaku pelan. **|thor: sabar baek **** , nama lu aja baek. Pasti hati lo juga baek | Baek: Ne | ders : Oppa. Kau itu imut, Gae un yang aneh | Baek : ne. Aku tau itu **** , Lanjut ne? |ders & thor : ne|**

"hush, cepat pergi mandi" kata ahjumma Gae un.

"maafkan gae un ya, Baekhyun" ahjumma kembali tersenyum padaku

"ne gwencana" jawabku enteng.

beberapa menit aku mengobrol dengan ummanya Gae un, Gae un pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandangiku dengan sinis. lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

**kim Gae Un pov**

hah? ngapain aku dandan cantik? buat namja sialan di depan itu? sesek liat dia pagi-pagi datang kesini! dari mana dia tau alamat rumahku? jangan-jangan dia yang menyuruh anak kecil semalam -_- ah gak tau ah gelap. ech ini kan pagi maunya terang *_* aku keluar dari kamarku.

"Gae un,duduk sini!" kata umma

kemudian aku duduk di samping namja nyebelin itu.

"umma tinggal ne? soalnya umma mau masak" sambung umma

"ne" jawab namja jelek itu. Setelah kupastikan umma di dapur lalu aku memulai pembicaraan.

"yak! ngapain kau datang kesini?" aku memukul pundaknya dengan keras.

"aigo, emangnya gak boleh?" Baekhyun oppa maksudku Baekhyun menjawab dengan sinis.

"gak! pergi dari sini!" aku kemudian menarik tangannya.

Andwe-o , beginikah caramu memperlakukan tamumu?" jawab Baekhyun meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Gae un! bersikap manislah" teriak umma dari dapur.

"hush. kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu" aku melototkan mataku.

"hmm... asal kau tau, aku kesini karena aku menyukaimu" jawab Baekhyun oppa.

deg-deg-deg-deg.. ya ampun deg degkan lagi nih.

"yak!, dengar ya Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak menyukaimu. pergi dari sini!" aku kemudian menarik lengannya ke luar rumah. lalu aku tutup pintu rumahku.

Aku lihat di balik jendela ekspresi Baekhyun, dia sangat sedih. dan dia menjatuhkan bunga mawar dari jaketnya. Lalu dia meniggalkan rumahku. aku sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah melihat ekspresinya. tapi aku tidak menyukainya. saat mobil Baekhyun telah jauh.. aku mengambil bunga yang di jatuhkannya tadi.

"Gae un? mana Baekhyun?" tanya umma.

"udah pulang ma!" aku reflek menyembunyikan bunga mawar di belakangku.

"Gae un? kamu mengusirnya ya?" Umma mulai curiga.

"andae" aku kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarku, ku kunci kamarku, ku lempar bunga itu ke kasurku. Aku melihat bunga itu dengan kesal. Di bawahnya ada sepucuk surat berwarna pink,lalu aku membacanya...

_To: my love_

_yang sialnya, telah melumpuhkan hatiku_

baru pembukaannya aja rasanya aku mual, mau muntah. **|ders: apalah -_- lo seharusnya bersyukur dapet Baekhyun| Gae un: Molla. Aku gak tau setan apa yang memasuki otakku| thor: Yak! Lanjutin ceritanya|**

_aku sangat penasaran denganmu,saat aku membalas UFO mu. saat kau bilang kau ingin menonton consertku dengan memakai dress biru,aku sangat penasaran .saat consert di mulai aku memperhatikan seluruh tempat duduk penonto,.dan aku melihatmu. aku sangat senang bisa menemukanmu,tapi tatapanmu kepadaku sedikit berbeda .lalu kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah Luhan .sehingga membuat hatiku hancur T_T padahal sejak pertama aku melihatmu.. aku sangat menyukaimu.._

aku meneteskan air mata saat membaca paragraf ke 2

_tapi... apalah dayanya aku? aku tidak bisa memaksakan cinta. tapi aku yakin aku pasti bisa melumpuhkan hatimu. .aku akan selalu ada di hatimu selamanya._

Wah~ sangat romantis. sehingga aku meneteskan air mataku. aku baca kalimat terakhirnya

_by: Baekkie._

_kalau kau jadi pacarku panggil aku Baekkie oppa.._

ahh?apa-apaan ini? udah capek-capek nangis, ech bawahnya ngelawak -_- tapi gak tega juga sama dia. Jeongmal mianhae, Baekhyun oppa..

lalu aku masukin benda-benda langka pemberian Baekhyun ini kedalam kulkas (?) beku donk -_- ne, yaudah deh, aku masukin di bawah kolong kasurku aja...

emang ini semua bisa melumpuhkan hatiku? kwkwkwkwkwkwkw...

MIMPI!

Bersambung ya thor. Gae un mau bobok dulu :* . di review ya readers.

ZzzZZZzzz

| Loh kok dia yang bilang bersambung? Terserah deh -_-|

Ne. Begitula chapter 1nya chingu. Kasian Baekhyun ya . Bagi readers yang mau peluk Baekhyun, Peluk~~~

Ok chingu di tunggu chapter 2 ya. Setelah author liat banget banyak kesalahan di fanfiction ini. Ya kesempurnaan hanya milik yang diatas.

Jeongmal mianhae, jika ada yang sakit hati.

Akhir kata author ucapkan

Review ya chingu ^_^

**Yang udah baca sampe habis, Review dong ^^**

Ghamsahabnida~

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

_**What happen with her?(Baekhyun love story) Chapter 2**_

_**EXO fanfiction**_

_**Hayo yang buka baca dong ^_^ **_

Jeongmal mianhae readers, kalau kim Gae un nya gak hargai Baekhyun, padahal kalau kalian jagi Gae un pasti kalian seneng banget kan? Termasuk author . Ini fanfiction memang begitu, yang menceritakan sipejuang cinta a.k.a Baekhyun. ok langsung saja kita mulai.

Masih dengan fanfiction yang mengganti main castnya

kayaknya kali ini gak pake pov..takut yang baca bingung -_-

_Harap kalian menyukainya. EXO wolf saranghaeo._

_**Author : Yoo Hae**_

_Ok happy reading _

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja Kim Gae un diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+ yang masih kurang umurnya baca aja gak apa-apa _  
_main cast:Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and yeppo yeoja "Kim Gae un"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

Tring-tring-tring...

"Aish, bising banget sih!" deerLu mematikan alarm di atas mejanya lalu kembali menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Hyung! bangun ini udah jam 10 tau!" Sehun berteriak pake toak.

Kris si raja tidur, kali ini bangun paling awal. Sekarang giliran BabyLu yang juga paling malas bangun pagi ini bangun paling belakangan, yang membuat Sehun dari tadi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membangunkan Lulunya tercinta. Lay, D.O , Suho sibuk didapur membersihkan ruang makan. Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Tao dan Kris lagi bermain catur ria. Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan sambil menyeret tangan babylunya ini, menuju ke dapur. #ngapain ke dapur?

Semua member EXO hanya bisa menatap Sehun heran. Lalu Sehun merebut air putih yang sebentar lagi masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol yang sejak kapan berada di dapur.

Byur~~~~ Sehun menumpahkan semua air putih ke muka Luhan.

Luhan sontak langsung membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup.

"Sehunnie. Hyung jadi dingin tau" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Thiapa Thuruh hyung dari tadi memejamkan teruth mata hyung itu" jawab Sehun.

Luhan yang tidak mau membuat masalah dengan dongsae tercintanya ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata " Mianhae, Sehunnie. Gumawo sudah membangunkan hyung"

Lalu mata Luhan seperti mengabsen semua member EXO.

"Luhan ,udah bangun?" tanya Xiumin yang sepertinya mau memasak ramen.

Luhan membalas dengan senyuman saja,lalu dia membuka kulkas dan meminum seteguk air dari sebotol air putih.

"Hyung! Seharusnya yang tua memberi contoh kepada member yang muda. Kau sudah tua tau! Mukamu saja yang kayak anak bayi. Masa bangunnya lama banget kaya anak bayi" seperti biasa D.O selalu cerewet,walau kata-katanya memang sangat fakta dan D.O menghenduskan nafasnya sambil mencolokin rescooker ke stop kontak..

Luhan tidak mempedulikan kata D.O , lalu dia bertanya

"Kok di sini gak ada Baekhyun? **#owh iya ya .ini kan ceritanya Baekkie #hehehehe. gpp kita liat dulu suasana dorm EXO#**

"dia tadi bangun lebih awal dari ku, dia memakai pakaian serba rapi ,gak tau mau kemana? paling tuh orang lagi jatuh cinta" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi buatannya.

"O_o" jawab Luhan singkat, lalu ia pergi keruang tengah. meninggalkan namja-namja yang sedang asik memasak untuk makan siang. Luhan membuka tudung saji di meja makan.

"Aigo,hunnie. kanapa meja makannya kosong?"tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang asik main PS sendirian yang entah kapan beranjak dari dapur,padahal nih maknae belum mandi. Wkwkwkkwkw. Tapi tetap tampan. **#ketahuan author whirlwinds**

Sehun menjawab dengan polos "Tharapan hyung thudah habith dimakan oleh Baekhyun hyung, katanya tadi dia haruth mengithi tenaga, dia ingin bertemu dengan theorang yeoja manis" Sehun menjawabnya dengan lancar sambil terus memerhatikan layar tv.

"Lalu hannie makan apa dong hunnie?" Luhan memasang muka melasnya.

"Kata Lay hyung, hyung tidak usah makan. agar perut hyung itu themakin langsing. Thupaya tidak susah bergerak thaat pembuatan MV WOLF drama ver" Sehun berkata dengan jujur dia mengcopy paste apa yang di katakan Lay saat sarapan tadi.

Sehun melirik sedikit kearah babyLunya "ne. Hyung. Kau boleh ambil rotiku ini" Sehun memberikan roti yang dia simpan sejak sarapan tadi untuk hyungnya tercinta.

"hunnie, Serius? Hunnie emang udah sarapan?"

"thudah, Aku kan maknae. D.O hyung memberiku 2 roti dan Lay hyung memberiku 1 roti lagi" jawab Sehun kembali dengan aktifitasnya bermain game.

"ne. Gumawo hunnie" Luhan lalu memakan roti pemberian Sehun dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai Luhan lalu mengambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah itu, ia berpakaian sangat rapi. Lay yang sedang mencari sendok di ruang tengah. memandangi Luhan dengan aneh.

"Yak! apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun yang dari tadi belum mandi-mandi dia masih saja asik dengan PS nya itu.

"Aku mau beli sarapan, sarapanku masih kurang, dan sekalian mau mengikuti Baekhyun. Siapa sih yeoja manis itu yang telah melumpuhkan hati Baekhyun? Hunnie disini aja ya." Lalu luhan berlari meninggalkan Lay dan Sehu. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berdebat dengan couplenya (Sehun) yang masih bakal mewek minta ikut dan umma(lay).

"Hyung!.. thehun mau ikut" mewek Sehun

"Aish, aku tidak percaya kalau dia uzzlang. kalau dia pintar dan tampan pasti kelakuannya gak sesopan itu" Lay kembali mengeluarkan kultumnya lagi. Lalu Lay memandangi Sehun, Sontak mewek Sehun terhenti.

"Hyung, tatapanmu begitu tajam. aku jadi takut" lalu Sehun mematikan PS nya dan segera mengambil handuknya dia tau Lay akan bilang apa... D.O yang melihat ekspresi Sehun langsung tertawa.. #tinggalkan dorm EXO sekarang ceritanya kita alihkan ke chung dam high school tempat gae un bersekolah#

Gae un mencatat semua yang ada di papan tulis, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan kertas..

"Yak!" Gae un bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Suara Gae un membuat seluruh pengisi ruangan menoleh kearahnya.

"Gae un... kau ini bisa diam gak?" cheongshanim menegur gae un

"Mianhae" Gae un kembali duduk dan membaca lemparan kertas tadi, yang isinya  
^kim gae un, na-eo wolf.. auuuuu sarangheo^ Gae un meremas kertas itu dia tau siapa yang melemparinya kertas ini

#ini pasti kerjaannya namja culun itu deh -_- ku jadiin perkedel dia saat istirahat nanti# kata Gae un dalam hatinya sambil menatap sadis pada Kai EXO..

Kai membalas tatapan sadis gae un dengan senyumannya yang manly banget. memang sebelum Kai debut bersama EXO. Kai termasuk namja yang culun abis dan pemalu. pake kaca mata ala harry potter,celana ala jojon dan kancing baju bagian atas selalu tertutup rapat. namun sekarang Kai berubah 180 derajat . Banyak yeoja yang ingin menjadi pacar Kai. Sexy dance yang mengubah Kai menjadi sangat-sangat manly. tapi Kai sudah terlanjur suka sama Gae un dari kelas 1 SMA. tapi Gae un sangat membenci namja yang sedikit mirip dengan Taemin SHINee ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.49. sekitar 1 menit lagi pelajaran bahasa inggris akan selasai. Gae un memutar-mutarkan menghitung mundur 6,5,4,3,2,1.. kring,...kring...kring...

Gae un segera keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum kemenangan dan menuju ke gerbang. dia menelpon ummanya, kata ummanya Gae un,ummanya tidak bisa menjemput Gae un. Gae un tiba di gerbang namun langkahnya terhenti melihat mobil berwarna biru yang super keren.

#kayaknya tuh mobil yang ada di artikel majalah kemarin deh. yang harganya 3 trilliunan gitu, yang ada tulisan MADE IN .!# mata gae un berdecak kagum memandangi mobil itu dan yang ada di pikiran gae un adalah rumus matematika:

_mobil keren __namja ganteng__pasang muka aegyo_ _naik mobil bareng namja itu+jadi yeojanya...kekekekkekekekeeke_

orang yang mengendarai mobil itu keluar. Hancur harapan Gae un melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Baekhyun dengan jaket coklatnya yang menawan,rambutnya kayak yang di MV wolf itu. Lengkap dengan eyeliner dimatanya. keren banget! Author aja pingsan ngeliatnya.

"oppa!" kata yeoja yang melihat Baekhyun.

"oh.. annyeonghaseo" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Dia melihat sekeliling sehingga matanya berhasil menemukan Gae un. Gae un langsung salah tingkah . Sampai dia tersandung batu, tapi dengan cepat Kai meraihnya. Mereka sempat bertatapan mata. tapi Gae un tidak deg-deg kan seperti dia bertatapan dengan Baekhyun pas -tiba... muncul ide bagus di otak Gae un..

"oppa! Antar aku pulang!"Gae un memasang muka aegyonya di depan Kai, sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Baekyun. Kai bingung dengan sikap Gae un

"oppa?" kemudian Gae un merangkul tangan Kai dengan manja.

"ah..ahh.. arra!" Kai langsung menarik tangan Gae un dan memberi Gae un helm.

Kai memang punya motor gede, tapi masih kalah keren dengan mobilnya Baekhyun. Gae un memakai helm yang di beri Kai. motor Kai tiba didepan mobilnya Baekhyun. Gae un yang ingin memanas-manasin Baekhyun(emang Baekhyun rendang apa?) dengan cepat Gae un memeluk Kai dari belakang, yang sontak membuat rona di pipi coklat Kai.

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan kejadian ini tertunduk lesu. Baekhyun memandangi coklat berpita pink di tangannya yang rencananya ia akan berikan ke Gae un

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Luhan yang dari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun berhasil mengagetkan Baekhyun juga.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan di lemparnya coklat itu ke belakang. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti ini, langsung memasuki mobil eyeliner prince tanpa izin sang pemilik dan langsung duduk di belakang.

"yak! Hyung, jangan ganggu aku!" Baekhyun nampaknya sedang kesal.

"Chie.. Bacon lagi patah hati" Luhan mentoel sedikit pipi Baekhyun. "ah, Baskom eh maksudku Bacon. Jangan di pikirkan! pasti si Kai bukan siapa-siapanya dia. Lihat dari ekspresi Gae un tadi, kayaknya dia sedang acting deh!" Luhan berusaha menenangkan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih kesal, matanya tetap lurus memandang ke depan. Padahal yeoja-yeoja pinggir jalan sudah teriak histeris melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun. Gila aja Babyface EXO ada didepan sekolah mereka.

"apa ini?" Luhan mengambil coklat berpita pink, sambil memutar-mutarkannya ala stik drum.

"hyung! Jangan sentuh itu" Baekhyun kemudian mengambil paksa coklat itu dari tangan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa lepas "akhirnya kau bisa ngomong juga! ku kira kau sedang sariawan"

"yak! keluar dari mobilku" Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan dengan tingkah Luhan yang mempunyai sisi kemiripan dengan Baekhyun dinominasi member yang suka usil.

"shire-o" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"hyung!" rengek Baekhyun.

"yak! ini sebagai hukuman kau telah memakan sarapanku tadi, Seharusnya kau kuat menerima ini. karena kau telah menghabiskan makananku." Luhan berkata sedikit lebih kencang yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"yak! cepat jalankan mobilnya, ikuti Gae un." Luhan sekarang meneriaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti motor Kai.

Kai mengantar Gae un hingga sampai kerumahnya.

"gumawo^^" Gae un memberikan helmnya ke Kai. Dan Kai membalasnya dengan tersenyum yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya ingin memilikinya.

"yak! Berhentilah tersenyum kepadaku! aku hanya berpura-pura saja tadi" Gae un kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya keras-keras.

Kai tertunduk lesu. Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung menghampiri Kai.

"Kai.. kita memiliki nasib yang sama" Baekhyun memukul pundak Kai yang lebih kekar darinya.

"tuh kan! di bilangin apa? tuh yeoja cuma acting! , actingnya bahkan melebihi sumbae SNSD, lihat saja mukanya Kai,sampe skakmat di buatnya" Luhan menunjuk muka Kai.

"huft" sambung Baekhyun

"ne, Gwencana hyung" sambung Kai

"lagian ya, aku bingung deh sama kalian. kok mau sih ngejar-ngejar yeoja yang always cuekin kalian? gak capek ya?"sambung Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"any" jawab Kai dan Baekhyun serentak.

"yasudah, kau anak SMA pulang sana! Kerjakan tugasmu lalu persiapkan tubuhmu untuk pervorm EXO nanti malam. Kau pulang dengan motor gedemu itu Kai" **|Ceritanya Kai masih SMA|** Luhan akhirnya memecahkan suasana galau.

"Ne" Kai melangkah pergi dan menaiki motornya lalu hilang entah kemana.

"ayo, Bacon kita harus pergi, sekarang kau temani aku sarapan" ajak Luhan

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah park chanyeol Gae un. dan meninggalkan bunga dan coklat di depan pintu rumah Gae un.

10 menit kemudian...

Gae un duduk di sofa dengan pakaian seragam SMAnya yang sudah berganti dengan baju merah dan celana lepis coklat . Gae un menghidupkan tvnya.

"Aduh! nih AC dingin banget sih!" Gae un mematikan AC dan membuka pintu.

"Hah? apa ini?" Gae un mengambil bunga dan coklat yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Lalu ada tulisan di coklat itu.

_To: Kim Gae Un._

_ Kau sama manisnya dengan coklat ini...T_T. Na cuae.._

_By: Baekhyun._

Gae un tersenyum melihat tulisan di coklat itu.

"Tumben dia gak nulis 'by: Baekkie' . tapi kalau di pikir-pikir si eyeliner itu romantis banget ya!" Segera Gae un menggelengkan kepalanya #ani, Gae un apa yang kau pikirkan?# pikir Gae un dalam hati.

"Aish.. namja jelek,pendek,sipit,kurus,hidup lagi. apa-apaan dia kasih aku coklat? emang dia pikir aku anak kecil apa?" Gae un menaruh coklat itu di atas meja, kemudian dia memandangi bunga yang di berikan Baekhyun. Gae un mencium bau bunga itu. wah harum. #Gae un apa yang kau pikirkan?# Gae un memukul kepalanya.

"Aishh. ini lagi! bunga. dia kira aku almarhum pake di kasih bunga segala?" Gae un kemudian membawa bunga dan coklat itu kekamarnya dan lagi dia lemparkan bunga itu kebawah kolong kasurnya dan coklat itu di taruhnya di laci paling bawah.

Sementara itu di dorm EXO, Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan alunan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Lay. Mereka membawakan lagu Don't Go

**Jogeuman nalgaetjit neol hyanghan ikkeullim naege ttaraora sonjitan geot gataseo  
Aejeolhan nunbitgwa mueonui iyagi gaseume hoeoriga morachideon geunal bam**

Omyohan geudaeui moseube neogseul noko hanappunin yeonghoneul ppaetgigo  
Geudaeui momjise wanjeonhi chwihaeseo sum swineun geotjocha ijeobeorin nainde  
Walcheucheoreom sappunhi anja nuneul ttel su eobseo siseoni jayeonseure georeummada neol ttaragajanha.

**Nal annaehaejwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni  
Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh  
Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi**

Oh, woo-hoo-hoo oh yeah- woo-hoo-hoo yeah woo-hoo-hoo

~Prok-prok-prok~ Sehun bertepuk tangan mendengar keindahan alunan lagu Don't go.

"Baekkie Hyung! mengungkapkan perathaan lewat lagu, it's cool" Sehun memuji Baekhyun

"Pabbo! mana bisa masalah di hadapi dengan bernyanyi." sambung Chanyeol yang asik dengan Ponselnya. Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun yang belakangan ini jarang berperang bantal dengan Baekhyun semenjak Baekhyun mengenal Gae un.

"Chanyeol! jangan bicara seperti itu" Suho sang bidadara membela Baekhyun.

"Benar itu" sambung Kris yang dari tadi asik main game sepak bola punya Luhan.

"Ne.. Gwencana" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Sehun, dimana Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun ke maknae yang nyaris menyuapkan sesendok sup kemulutnya.

"DeerLu lagi main ... Apa ya? Thehun lupa" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. "Tapi thetahu thehun Hannie di kamar hyung" Sambung Sehun lalu memasukkan sesendok sup kemulutnya yang kecil.

"Ne. Gumawo, Makan yang banyak ya Sehun" Baekhyun mengacak rambut Sehun dan langsung menuju kamar HunHan, karena takut dilempar sendok sama Sehun karena mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Hyung!" sapa Baekhyun

"Ne" jawab Luhan singkat sambil terus memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang jelas terpampang itu game sepak bola kesukaan Luhan.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencuri perhatian seorang yeoja?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah! Baekhyun, aku sedang sibuk. nanti aku akan membantumu" Luhan masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung!" kemudian Baekhyun merebut paksa ponsel Luhan.

"Aigo, Baekkie. Sebentar lagi itu mau gol tau" Luhan menggerutu kesal.

"Hyung bantu aku" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... humm, arra! pasti ini masalah gae un kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne" Baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"Yasudah. Lupakan saja dia" Luhan kemudian keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Mwoo?"Baekhyun menyusul Luhan ke dapur dan langsung Baekkie memukul keras dada Luhan.

"Aigo -_- Kreaaooo,aku akan membantumu" Luhan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun dan kemudian terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aha... aku tau" sentak Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan tentunya membuat semua telinga member EXO siap mendengar ide Luhan.

"Bacon, gimana kalau kau datang kerumahnya malam-malam" Ucap Luhan dengan tampang serius.

"mwoo?" Chanyeol negatif thinking. "Ngapain malam-malam ke rumah gae un?" Sambung Chen. "Mau maling?" Sambung Sehun yang kemarin habis kemalingan bubble tea . "Mau ngeronda?" sambung Xiumin yang lagi pake sarung. "Mau tadarusan?" Sambung Suho sang bidadara. "Mau sholat tahajud?" sambung D.O . "Mau numpang bobok?"sambung Kris yang udah nguap. "Mau ngundang wolf?" sambung Tao dengan muka horror**|Udah deh acara sambung-sambungannya|**

"Aishh. Pabo! any-oe. kamar gae un itu di lantai 2 kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne, terus?" Baekhyun mukanya mulai serius diikuti semua member EXO.

"Hahahahahah, kenapa kalian semua pada menatapku seperti itu" sambung Luhan.

Hal asil semua member EXO langsung pasang muka memelas.

"Kau bawa saja gitar Lay. Kan kau juga pandai bermain gitar. tapi sebelumnya kau lempar dulu batu. biar dia melihat kebawah, pasti hati Gae un bakal luluh. Gimana?" tanya Luhan.

Suho dan Kris hanya menghela nafas lalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka lagi.

"ide bagus hyung" Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya untuk Luhan.

"gumawo hyung" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. Dan langsung di kasih kill smile sama Sehun.

"Ech. Bacon! Peluknya jangan keras-keras, sesak tau." Luhan mengelus dadanya.

"Ow,mianhae hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

**Malam hari...**

Gae un lagi membaca novelnya sebelum dia tidur-tiduran. Besok hari minggu, dia besok bakal nonton perform EXO mau lihat Luhan oppa.

"hah.. aku harus tidur cepat" Gae un mematikan lampunya, lalu manarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba...

Tuk..

"Aish, siapa sih malam-malam gini main lempar batu?" lalu Gae un bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melempar kembali batu itu ke bawah.

Dan...

brukk... krengggggg...

"Aigo, apa itu?" Gae un langsung melihat ke bawah.

"Yaampun! Baekhyun oppa" Gae un langsung turun dengan panik.

"Oppa! oppa! Oppa!... aduh.. oppa bangun..."Gae un menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dan sejak kapan mau memanggil Baekhyun "Oppa".

"Duh,nih orang pingsan. Aduh, aku harus bawa dia kerumah sakit. Ottokhaechi?" Gae un melihat benjolan menyerupai buah kurma tepat di pelipis mata Baekhyun. Bukan benjol lagi, tapi udah luka.

"Aduh, kalau gak dibawa kerumah sakit, nih orang tamatlah riwayatnya T_T berarti aku akan di fonis menjadi pembunuh" Gae un membayangkan dirinya di dalam penjara.

"Oppa! kau nyusahin orang aja -_-" Gae un memukul dada Baekhyun, lalu Gae un memanggil taxi untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit..

dokter keluar dari ruang ICU

"dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gae un.

"Dia hanya pingsan saja dan ada sedikit luka di pelipis matanya,Sebentar lagi dia sadar" kata dokter.

"Hah... ,syukurlah ^^" jawab Gae un sambil sujud syukur gak jadi masuk penjara.

kemudian Gae un memasuki kamar Baekhyun

"oppa! Kau, Kau! menyusahkan ku saja -_- aku mau tidur tau tadi!" Gae un memukul dada Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"kau! kanapa kau selalu mengirimiku bunga? aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu, kau bukan tipe ku. jadi berhentilah mengejarku." Baekhyun tetap saja tidak ada respon apa-apa.

"oppa! kau tau tidak? kau itu jelek,kurus,pendek,sipit,hidup lagi" Gae un menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertutup matanya dengan kesal tapi tiba-tiba Gae un ingat besok ada pervorm EXO.

"Aigo, oppa T_T mianhae, pasti kau besok tidak bisa pervorm gara-gara aku T_T" Gae un menangis di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dilihatnya Gae un menangis di pelukannya. lalu ia memejamkan matanya lagi. #emang ya Baekhyun -_- banyak akalnya#

Gae un menangis bertambah keras, lalu berkata "oppa, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ini langsung membuka matanya. "krae-o? mau kah kau menjadi Ukeku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"yak! Neo!" Gae un salah tingkah deh, dengan reflek Gae un berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ke pintu.

"ih... siapa yang mau menjadi ukemu?" gae un menjulurkan lidahnya,lalu meleset pergi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gae un. walau pelipis matanya sekarang diperban. "hahahahha, ternyata dia menyukaiku" Baekhyun merasa lebih lega sekarang.

bersambung...

(0a0a0)

**Hayo yang sudah baca sampe kelar. Jangan lupa di reviews ya. Beramal dong**

Sumpah deh chingu, Mengganti main cast juga susah. -_- Karena banyak banget karakter yang gak cocok -_ lagi author harus ganti suasana dorm SHINee yang orangnya cuma 5 sama dorm EXO yang orangnya ada 12. Author aja jadi pusing sendiri. Tapi gak apa-apalah. Mudah-mudahan ini menghibur.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya chingu

Akhir kata ucapkan "RnR"

geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo**  
**  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo**  
**  
geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo**  
**  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo

Ayo. Readers lakukan kewajiban dulu dong. Habis itu lanjut ne bacanya


	3. Chapter 3

_**What happen with her?(Baekhyun love story) Chapter 3**_

_**EXO fanfiction**_

_**Hayo yang buka baca dong ^_^ **_

_**Sekali lagi author peringatkan. Disini gak ada unsur yaoi , kalau anda gak suka. Silahkan baca fanfiction lainnya. Ini fanfiction normal-normal aja. Ok. Author ngaku, author salah -_-, ngejebak kalian dengan tambahan couple EXO di summary. Ok, author terima itu. Toh author hanya manusia biasa. Kadang khilaf. Sekarang summarynya udah auhtor edit. **_

_**Jeongmal mianhae, Ok **___

_**Tuhan bisa memeaafkan author, apalagi kalian kan?**_

_**Ok langsung saja.**_

Ok, Chapter 3 akan segera terbit ^^tetap setia ya, mengikuti fanfiction eyeliner prince sampai habis. kali ini fanfictionnya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. fun please!

Masih dengan fanfiction yang mengganti main castnya

_Harap kalian menyukainya. EXO wolf sarangheo._

_**Author : Yoo Hae**_

_Ok happy reading _

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja Kim Gae un diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+ yang masih kurang umurnya baca aja gak apa-apa _  
_main cast:Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and yeppo yeoja "Kim Gae un"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

Gae un asik membaca novel baru yang dia temukan di jalan sehabis dia mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Kai memperhatikan Gae un dari pojok kelas. Gae un duduk paling depan sedangkan Kai duduk paling pojok. teman sebangkunya Gae un ,Sehun baru saja datang diantar oleh Luhan. memang Sehun dan Kai termasuk member EXO-K yang saling melengkapi #chiee. tapi Kai cemburu dengan Sehun. Kai ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Sehun yang duduk di samping Gae un.

Hari ini bakal ada pelajaran seni musik. Pelajaran favorite kelasnya Gae un. Bagaimana tidak guru seni musiknya ini adalah Jonghyun SHINee #sejak kapan Jonghyun jadi guru?#

Tring-tring-tring.. bel tanda masuk berbunyi

Seisi kelas yang ricuh itu kemudian seketika diam. saat kepala sekolah yang memasuki ruangan. seluruh teman Gae un bingung, kenapa kepala sekolah yang datang?

"Anak-anak, hari ini cheongsanim musik kalian, Jonghyun tidak bisa masuk. Karena dia ada sedikit urusan di jepang bersama dengan member SHINee" jadi akan ada Cheongsanim musik yang menggantikannya.

"Andae" teriak semua isi kelas.

"Yak! Diamlah" seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terdiam mendengar gertakan dari kepala sekolah.

"Baekhyun, masuklah" kata kepala sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke pintu.

Baekhyun? Gae un tidak percaya ini! kenapa ia harus bertemu dengannya lagi?

Baekhyun dengan gentle memasuki ruangan kelas Gae un!#bayangin yang bagus ya^^ kayak Baekhyun pake jas rapi, terus bersinar-sinar gitu^ kayak di film-film#. walau luka dipelipis matanya masih diperban.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Gae un. Gae un langsung memasang muka melasnya. seluruh isi kelas sangat senang, tidak terkecuali Kai. karena Kai merasa Baekhyun teman seperjuangan cinta.. wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw

"Wah, Baekhyun EXO" kata salah satu yeoja yang duduk di barisan nomor dua.

"Deabak! 3 Namja EXO di kelas kita" Sambung namja tampan yang ternyata trinee SM tahun ini.

"hyung!" teriak Kai dan Sehun.

"Ne, Na EXO Byun Baek Hyun imnida. Aku akan menjadi guru kalian untuk sementara waktu" Baekhyun melemparkan eye smilenya yang membuat author pingsan ke seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas.

"hyung, kenapa dengan pelipis matamu?" tanya Sehun.

Gae un tertunduk lesu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"aku sedikit terjedut benda keras semalam" jawab Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Gae un.

"Ne, sekarang yang akan mengajari kalian Byun Baek Hyun EXO, maka berperilakulah yang sopan kepadanya, Arreaseo? Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Arra" jawab seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk hantu-hantunya.

"Ok, aku akan memanggil salah satu nama murid di sini" Baekhyun memandangi seluruh murid yang ada di situ . matanya tertuju kepada Gae un dengan cepat Gae un menggepalkan tangannya.

"kau yang di depan!" Baekhyun menunjuk gae un dengan senyum evil. Gae un maju ke depan kelas dengan muka yang di tekuk.

"Hmmm, ok . sebutkan namamu!" Perintah Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan spidol.

(apa-apaan dia? pura-pura tidak tau, padahal kemarin dia terus mengejarku -_- atau jangan-jangan dia kena amesia gara-gara luka dipelipis ..syukurlah! dia tidak akan mengingatku) pikir Gae un dalam hatinya.

"Kok bengong? Sebutkan namamu!" Baekhyun mengagetkan Gae un.

"Ne -_- na Kim Gae Un imnida!"

"Gae un, aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi, tolong nyanyikan lagu dear family!"perintah Baekhyun.

(aish, nih namja nyebelin banget sih!) jerit Gae un dalam hatinya sambil memandang sinis Baekhyun yang dari tadi melihat buku absen.

"Gae un? come on. sing a song!" Baekhyun sok-sok pake bahasa inggris -_-.

Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan gurunya saat ini, Gae un akan menginjak kaki Baekhyun dan memukuli kepalanya itu "Hmmmm" Gae un mengambil nafas.

**nawa gateun kkumeul kkugo itnayo  
Jeongmal nawa gateun goseul barabogo itnayo  
geugeotmani sesangye modeun apeumeul jiryohal su iseoyeo  
Seoreo aggyeo chul suman idamyeon**

nae insaengi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
isesangi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
Urin yeongwonhi hamkke iseul geoyeyeo

jageun maeum, moageun, him twedeut  
Urin hanaran geoseul mitgo iseoyeo  
Urihamkke, haengbok mandeuroyeo  
Memareun sesang soge bichi tweneun nalggaji  
saranghaeyo

prok-prok-prok

seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan. Kai dan Baekhyun sangat senang, mereka berdua yang tepuk tangannya paling keras. seisi kelas melihat kearah Kai dan Baekhyun, Lalu reflek Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"gae un, suara yang bagus, kamu boleh duduk"

(ih.. tengok aja,besok aku gak akan mau masuk kelas namja jelek ini!) Niat Gae un sambil menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Tring-tring.. bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua penghuni kelas meninggalkan kelas. tapi Gae un hari ini tidak mood keluar kelas. Dia akan menghabiskan membaca novelnya. Kai juga belum keluar dari kelas, dia asik memandangi Gae un dari bangku paling belakang ^^ Baekhyun juga belum keluar dari kelas, dia masih mengemas-ngemas buku-bukunya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengagetkan Kai dari jendela.

"Duorrr...!" Sehun nongol kayak hantu di balik jendela dan reflek membuat Kai keceplosan. "Gae un , sa..saranghabnida!" Kai lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Mwooo?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Sehun-ah! apa-apaan kau mengagetkanku seperti itu?" Kai memukul Sehun yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Hehehehehehe, mianhae. ayo keluar. makan! Laper" sambung Sehun sambil nyengir.

Kai keluar dari kelasnya,tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengestop Kai.

"kau telah melanggar peraturan,kau tidak boleh berpacaran"

"hyung,Siapa yang pacaran? aku hanya menyukainya. Lagi pula aku tidak seperti hyung yang terus mengejar-ngejar wanita kemanapun dia pergi" Kai mencibirkan lidahnya lalu pergi. Gae un hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan dua namja manis ini.

"aish, dasar anak murid and dongsae kurang di ajar!" kesal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mengemas bukunya, lalu sebelum dia keluar dia menghampiri Gae un.

"Yak! gara-gara kau, aku hari ini gak ikut pervorm" Baekhyun menarik novel Gae un.

"Aish, kembalikan novelku!" Gae un berusaha mengambil novel yang ada di tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Kau! novel ini aku ambil, sebagai bayarannya" Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Gae un.

(ih.. namja menyebalkan! itu novel tinggal 2 halaman lagi yang belum ku baca) Gae un menggerutu sambil menhentak-hentakan kakinya.

Pagi hari di hari selasa

"Gae un! Bangun kamu harus ke sekolah!" Teriak umma sambil menarik selimut Gae un.

"Umma, Gae un tidak enak badan, Gae un sakit" Gae un kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Gae un! jangan bohong, lagian kan hari ini pelajaran seni musik. pasti kamu senang kan?" umma kembali menarik selimut Gae un.

"Umma.. Gae un hari ini bener-bener gak enak badan" Gae un kembali menarik selimutnya #kok jadi tarik-tarikan selimut -_- #

"Yasudahlah, biar umma telfon jonghyun cheongsanim"

"Umma, gak ada gunanya telfon jonghyun cheongsanim, dia di jepang"

"jepang? siapa penggantinya?" tanya umma

"Namja jelek itulah. Byun Baek Hyun" jawab Gae un

"Wah... bagus donk! mana nomer telfonnya? biar umma telfon"

"Tuh.. di atas meja" jawab Gae un dengan mata yang terpejam.

Umma mengambil buku telfon Gae un di atas meja, lalu menelfon Baekhyun.

Net... net... net... **|kok jadi suara kernet? -_-|**

"Ne.. di sini Byun Baek Hyun" jawab Baekhyun yang masih memakai sepatunya di depan dorm EXO.

"calon menantuku! ini umma Gae un" kata umma Gae un kegirangan. Gae un menutup telinganya saat ummanya bilang calon menantu.

"Hah, ahjjumma. ada apa?" Tampak jelas senyum yang terpampang di wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, hari ini calon ukemu, tidak bisa masuk sekolah, dia tidak enak badan"

"mwooo? Hmm.. ne! nanti aku akan menjenguknya" Sambung Baekhyun.

"wah, benar-benar calon seme yang baik. Ghamsahabnida"

"ne" lalu Baekhyun menutup telfonnya dan bergegas melepas lagi sepatunya dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia menabrak Chanyeol yang lagi berdiri didepan kamar.

"Baekkie, ngapain kau masuk lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku mau mengambil uang" Baekhyun membongkar kopernya.

"hah, ini dia" Baekhyun mengeluarkan amplop berisi uang hasil pervormnya semalam.

"hyung, kau akan gunakan untuk apa uang itu?" tanya Sehun yang lagi dibetulkan dasi sekolahnya oleh Luhan #chieee.

"hyung tidak bisa menjawabnya Sehun, aku harus pergi. Channie jangan marah terus dong" Baekhyun memakai sepatunya lalu meninggalkan dorm EXO.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya" Gerutu Chanyeol yang memandangi Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang ke mobilnya.

"namanya juga orang lagi jatuh cinta" tiba-tiba Suho menyambung dari kabel listrik.

"cinta bitha mengalahkan themuanya" sambung maknae Sehun yang sekarang sedang memasang tali sepatunya.

"Hunnie.. kau sudah besar! sudah tau yang namanya cinta" sambung Luhan yang lagi asik makan kerupuk ria bersama Xiumin. #emang di korea ada kerupuk?#

"andweo! aku hanya menebaknya. tapi kan aku thudah berumur 20 tahun, aku mulai mempelajari cinta dari Hannie" kata Sehun sambil menebar winknya ke Luhan.

"Hunnie, hunnie"Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Hyung, rambut thehun jadi berantakkan tau" Sehun mempoutkan bibrnya.

"Ayo, Sehun. Kita pergi kesekolah" Kai tiba-tiba nongol lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

chung dam high school

Kai masih saja memperhatikan bangku Gae un yang kosong.

Baekhyun asik menganjarkan suara dengan tempo 5 oktaf.

tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya..

"Baekkie hyung, dimana Gae un? Kok dia tidak datang"

"dia sakit" jawab Baekhyun.

muncul di otak Kai sebuah ide.

dia melemparkan kertas ke meja Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang asik menulis dipapan tulis.

_nanti temani aku ya.. kerumah Gae un_

Sehun langsung menoleh ke bangku paling pojok dan mengancungkan jempolnya.

03.12 pm di luar rumah Gae un

"ini dia parsel buahnya" kata Baekhyun yang keluar dari mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat Kai dan Sehun juga membawa parsel kue.

"Yak! kalian mau kemana?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dua namja SMA ini.

"uri, mau menjenguk Gae un" jawab Kai.

"tidak usah repot-repot, titipkan saja padaku" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil parsel kue dari tangan Kai.

"Andweo. biar saja aku yang mengantarnya" Kai berusaha mengambil parselnya ditangan Baekhyun.

"Aishh. pulang sana! kerjakan pr kalian, anak SMA" Baekhyun memelototi Kai dan Sehun dengan matanya yang sipit itu.

"Udahlah jongin hyung kita pulang saja" Usul Sehun.

"Tapi...hun" Sambung Kai.

"Biar Baekkie hyung yang mengantarkannya,ne? . lagian thebentar lagi kita ada acara khuthuth buat member termuda"Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai ke mobil.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega,sayingannya sudah pergi.

Didalam rumah Gae un

Gae un lagi asik main PS, ambil makan cemilan kerupuk ikan di atas meja.

"Gae un.. katanya lagi sakit? Kok main PS?" tanya umma

"Gae un bosen di kamar... gak apa-apakan umma?" Gae un memasang muka aegyonya

"ne, terserah kamu" jawab umma.

tiba-tiba...

ting...tong..ting.. tong

"umma, Ada tamu. umma tolong bukain pintunya,lagi seru nih" kata Gae un

kemudian umma membukakan pintunya.

"annyeonghaseo, ahjumma" Baekhyun menundukkan badannya lalu tersenyum (bayangin Baekhyun yang lagi tersenyum. ih pasti manis ^^kayak madu)

"Baekhhyun-ah, masuk lah" kata umma dengan hangat.

"ghamsahabnida" Baekhyun memasuki rumah Gae un. dia lihat Gae un lagi main PS.

"duduk disini dulu ya Baekhyun, ahjumma mau ngambil minum"

"ne" jawab Baekhyun

"mwoooo? katanya kau sakit? kenapa kau main PS?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"masbulo.. emang gak boleh?" Jawab Gae un singkat.

"huft!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu menaruh parsel buah dan kue diatas meja.

Gae un yang melihat ini cepat-cepat mengambil parsel yang di berikan Baekhyun.

"gumawo.. oppa!" Kata Gae un sambil tersenyum.

"huft, kalau ada maunya aja. manis!" Sindir Baekhyun

Gae un kembali tersenyum ala kill smile.

Gae un melihat tulisan yang ada di parsel kue. di situ tulisannya _by: Kkamjong,jongin and kai. __**#perasaan orangnya sama aja deh -_-**_

"oppa? kan ini parsel dari Kai. kok ada sama mu?" tanya Gae un.

"dia menitipkannya padaku" sambung Baekhyun.

"huft, dikirain dua-duanya dari oppa!"kata Gae un kesal.

"Gae un, kau sakit apa? Gak panas pun" Baekhyun meraba kening Gae un.

"Aku sakit, lihat oppa di depan kelas -_- habis oppa jelek sih" ledek Gae un

"yasudah, ngapain di liat?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesal sambil mengambil kerupuk yang ada di atas meja.

kemudian Gae un melanjutkan main PS.

"yak! cewek main PS? aneh tau!" Baekhyun menarik stick gamenya Gae un.

"anehan muka oppa tuh" Gae un menunjuk muka Baekhyun yang imut.

"Gae un kalau aku jelek. kenapa banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku?" kata Baekhyun dengan bangganya. Perasaan kalau dia lewat pasti yeoja-yeoja bakal bilang dia imut.

"mana ku tau, pake nanya segala" sambung Gae un.

"siapa yang nanya? perasanku semua yeoja yang menemuiku, pasti senang melihatku. tapi kau? kau sangat membenciku" Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"masalah buat lo?" Gae un mencibirkan lidahnya.

"Baekhyun, ini minumnya. silahkan di minum" umma datang dari dapur membawa sirup.

"Ne" Baekhyun meminum sirupnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kamu gak ada pervorm hari ini?"

"ada ahjumma. tapi nanti malam" jawab jonghyun dengan senyum lagi.

"ne.. arra. Baekhyun-ah kau boleh memanggilku umma"kata ummanya Gae un.

"umma? Gae un gak mau jadi ukenya dia" gae un melirik sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Gae un, yang sopan dong!" kata umma.

"gwencana" jawab Baekhyun dengan eye smile lagi.

tiba-tiba hp umma Gae un bunyi.

"tunggu sebentar ya, umma mau angkat telfon"

"namja aneh! jangan pernah mimpi ! aku menikah denganmu!" Gae un memukul pundak Baekhyun.

"aigo, siapa yang mau menikah dengan yeoja kelas 2 SMA?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesal sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"baguslah" jawab Gae un

"yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya! aku mau jumpa fans" Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"arra! Pergilah"Gae un melirik tajam pada Baekhyun.

lalu Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya Gae un..

"SARANGHAE~~~" teriak Baekhyun dari pintu sambil membentuk love dengan tangannya yang menempel pada kepalanya. Gae un tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun.

saat Baekhyun tiba di mobilnya, Gae un melihat Baekhyun dari pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh ke Gae un, lalu tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan respon Gae un dari mobilnya.

Gae un yang melihat ini langsung mencibirkan lidahnya.

"pergi aja lo! Gak usah ada lagi di hadapan gue! perginya ke benua antartika ya, AWAS AJA, kalau lo muncul di hadapan gue. gue patahin hidung lo!" teriak Gae un.

Baekhyun tertawa dari mobilnya,lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"dasar gila! kata nya tidak mau menikah dengan anak kelas 2 SMA, tapi kenapa dia mengedipkan matanya. sakit perut liatnya" Gae un memperhatikan mobil Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan hilang.

"Gae un? mana Baekhyun?" tanya umma yang mengagetkan Gae un yang berdiri di depan pintu .

"dia udah pergi" Jawab Gae un

"Gae un, kamu tidak boleh terlalu membenci seorang namja, entar kamu suka sama dia. Jodohkan, entar ujungnya. yasudah umma mau pergi dulu ya" kata umma meninggalkan Gae un.

"Andwae-o umma" teriak Gae un.

"amit-amit nikah sama dia, ogah! mending nikah sama Kai EXO-K. Kai itu kalau di pikir-pikir manis juga. hehehehe. Heh? jangan deh,sama Luhan oppa aja. memang Baekhyun itu imut, tapikan aku gak mau di nobatkan menjadi uke and seme imut. Tapikan Luhan juga imut, Tapi masalahnya aku selalu kaku saat melihat eye smilenya Baekhyun. Kalau malam pertama bisa mati aku liat eye smilenya ditampah lagi tingkah sexynya saat di depan kaca pas mau mandi" Gae un membayangkan kalau dia nikah dengan Baekhyun.

#tapi kalau punya seme, suaranya bagus kan enak. bisa dinyanyiin sepanjang malam. Hehehehe# pikir Gae un sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol aja males dengernya.

#apa yang kau pikirkan Gae un - Gae un. emang Baekhyun radio apa? Gae un pabbo# lalu Gae un memukul kepalanya dan menutup pintunya.

bersambung...

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

heheehheheheheheheheeheehehehhe..

maaf ya. Kalau authornya sedikit mengedit ceritanya ..." gak tau deh... maklumlamlah buatnya pas lagi puasa gak sahur lagi-_-

Ok.. gimana chingu? Lanjut? Lanjut dong ...

Di review ya.. direview... Okay..

Love

**Hayo yang baca tinggalkan jejak dengan ngereview**

**Terima kasih yang udah ngereview**

geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo**  
**  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo**  
**  
geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo**  
**  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo

Ayo. Readers lakukan kewajiban dulu dong. Habis itu lanjut ne bacanya


	4. Chapter 4

_**What happen with her?(Baekhyun love story) Chapter 4**_

_**EXO fanfiction**_

Sedikit informasi "Author pengen ngedit SHINee fanfiction author jadi EXO fanfiction. Ada 2 atau 3 fanfiction lagi. Kira-kira kalian mau aktornya diganti sama siapa diantara member EXO? Author lagi liburan jadi author pengen banget nyelesaiin fanfiction author yang berantakkan. Ok tak banyak cuap-cuap langsung saja.

_**Hayo yang buka baca dong ^_^ **_

Masih dengan fanfiction yang mengganti main castnya

_Harap kalian menyukainya. EXO wolf sarangheo._

_**Author : Yoo Hae**_

_Ok happy reading _

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja Kim Gae un diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+ yang masih kurang umurnya baca aja gak apa-apa _  
_main cast:Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and yeppo yeoja "Kim Gae un"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

Hari ini pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun lagi jogging di sekitar taman yang tidak jauh dari dorm EXO. sepanjang Baekhyun jogging banyak yeoja yang ketika melihat jonghyun tersenyum lebar. **#termasuk author| **Baekhyun membalas senyuman mereka dengan kata "annyeonghaseo"#memang ya Baekhyun oppa selalu manis dan rama **#|thor: /Ngelap keringat pake baju Sehun/capek gw ngapus nama jong diganti sama baek -_-|Baekhyun: -_- errrrr|thor: /nutup muka pake bubble tea/ngetik lagi/|** tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat ummanya Gae un pulang dari pasar yang kebetulan lewat situ.

"Ahjumma" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! kenapa kau masih memanggilku ahjumma?" jawab umma Gae un menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mianhae umma" Baekhyun menundukkan badannya dan memberikan senyuman.

"Ah, beruntung sekali aku hari ini. Baekhyun apakah kau ada scdule hari ini?" Tanya umma Gae un.

"Any-eo, EXO sekarang lagi liburan" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum lagi**. |thor: Baek, jangan senyum mulu dong -_- | Baek: Kalo gue gak senyum , eyeliner gue luntur | thor : /bingung/ apa hubungannya?|Baek : hubungan aku dengan kamu, kalo aku gak senyum, ntar senyum kecil diwajah kamu luntur| Author: /lirik readers/ nutupin kepala pake drum/lari/|ders: /ngejar author pake palu/ Author gila| Baek: Ciri-ciri orang kesepian| thor: /Nangis meluk tiang listrik/|**

"Kreao? Wah, kebetulan umma hari ini mau keluar kota selama 4 hari. tapi umma takut, Gae un tidak ada yang menjaganya. Baekhyun-ah maukah kau menjaga gae un?" umma Gae un berharap banyak kepada Baekhyun.

"Hmm, arra" jawab Baekhyun.

"hah.. ne. ini kunci rumah, umma menyerahkan ini pada mu. gumawo Baekhyun-ah" umma Gae un memberikan kunci rumah kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi**| untung aja gak senyum|**

Lalu umma Gae un meninggalkan Baekhyun..

O2.00 pm

Gae un pulang sekolah di antar oleh Kai. semenjak Gae un di beri parsel kue oleh Kai yang ada santetnya, Gae un mulai bersikap manis kepada Kai.

"Kai, gumawo" Gae un tersenyum manis kepada Kai.

"Ne, jadikan belajar barengnya nanti malam?" Kai membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang bisa bikin author jatuh dari loteng.

"Arra" Ge un mengancungkan jempolnya ,lalu Kai meninggalkan Gae un.

Gae un membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Kok sepi sih?" Gae un memandangi rumahnya sekeliling.

"Umma. Gae un pulang!" teriak Gae un.

Tidak ada respon dari ummanya. tapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja tampan plus imut dari balik dinding.

"Yak, masih SMA sudah berpacaran, lalu tersenyum. aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku -_-" kata Baekhyun

"Aish. kau lagi, kau benar –benar seperti hantu. Mengagetkanku saja, nanti kalau aku mati gimana? emang aku tidak boleh tersenyum kepada orang lain? lagian siapa yang pacaran sama Kai? kau cemburu ya?" Gae un menjawabnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Andweo! Aish,anak kecil manis^^ kau nakal sekali ya" Baekhyun menyubit pipi Gae un.

"Yak, Jangan mencubit pipiku" Gae un melepaskan tangan lentik Baekhyun dari pipinya.

"Hufh" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang berhasil membuat author nangis darah.

"Oppa, kau tau dimana ummaku?" Tanya Gae un.

"ummamu pergi keluar kota selama 4 hari, jadi aku di suruh menjagamu. ini kunci rumahmu" Baekhyun memberikan kunci rumah Gae un.

"Umma -_- kenapa kau menyuruh namja ini sih? kenapa gak lee min hoo aja?" Gae un bersungut-sungut sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan Baekhyun mengekor dari belakang Gae un, dengan cepat Gae un menginjak kaki Baekhyun.

"Yak! kau tidak boleh masuk" Gae un menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

"Aish, malang sekali nasib namja yang akan menjadi suaminya" Baekhyun menggerutu dari balik pintu. lalu meninggalkan rumah Gae un.

Saat Gae un masuk, dia heran melihat rumahnya sangat rapi. Semua buku yang berserakan diatas meja tersusun rapi. Apakah ini kerjaannya Baekhyun oppa? Gae un bertanya-tanya yang lansung dijawab oleh author "kasih tau gak ya?" -_- abaikan.

Lalu Gae un memasuki kamarnya karena kesal dengan author (?). Gae un sangat terkejut melihat kamarnya sangat rapi namun kenapa di atas kasurnya ada bunga yang diberi Baekhyun yang dia letakkan di kolong kasurnya. di sampingnya ada surat berikat pita pink.

Gae un membaca surat itu

_To: yeoja malang :P_

_ Yak! berani-beraninya kau menaruh bunga pemberianku di kolong kasurmu? kau tau, tidak banyak noona yang mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama denganmu! Kalau bunganya sudah layu buang saja ke tong sampah. coklat itu sudah mau berjamur. kau menaruhnya dilaci paling bawah? Aish, kau benar-benar yeoja yang terjorok yang pernah kutemui -,- .Malang sekali orang yang akan menjadi sememu. Kalau itu Kai,malang sekali nasibnya. tapi kalau itu aku, aku akan menjadi wolf setiap hari untukmu. maka berhati-hatilah! *senyum evil* Yak ! kau rajin-rajinlah membersihkan kamarmu sendiri. kau sudah kelas 2 SMA. seharusnya kau sadar!_

_Gae un ingatlah kata-kataku.. _

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

_By: Baekkie^eyeliner prince^ wolf prince /Byun Baek Hyun :P_

"Aish, apa-apaan dia? sok bersih kali sih jadi orang -_- awas aja kusumpahi dia. dapat Uke yang lebih jorok dari padaku." Gae un membuang semua bunga dan coklat pemberian Baekhyun ke dalam tong sampah.

"Baekhyun-ah, memang semua pemberiannya harus di buang ke dalam tong sampah. biar gak ada virus cintanya disini" lalu Gae un mengambil pengharum ruangan dan menyemprotkannya keseluruh ruangan yang ada dirumahnya hingga ke teras rumahnya. saat dia membuka pintu rumah, Gae un tidak melihat kedepan hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seorang namja.

"Aw" Namja itu mengelus dadanya. "Gae un? kau sedang apa?" Kai memandangi bingung Gae un . Kai membawa buku pelajaran di tangannya.

"mianhae! Gae un menundukkan kepalanya.

"gwencana. Gae un,aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kai.

"Ne" Gae un mempersilahkan Kai masuk, tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun nongol lalu dengan cepat dia mendahului Kai.

"Aish, oppa! kau tidak sopan, masuk rumah orang tanpa seizin penghuninya" Gae un mencubit perut Baekhyun.

"Aigo, heh.. yeoja malang! ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa antara kau dan Kai , kan bahaya!" jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Kai.

"terserah! sudahlah! oppa-oppaku yang ganteng. silahkan duduk, aku akan mengambil minum untuk kalian"

Lalu Baekhyun dan Kai duduk di sofa dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Wah, rumahnya Gae un sangat rapi" Kai memandangi kagum seisi ruangan rumah Gae un.

"Iyalah. aku yang membersihkannya. Kai-shi" sambung Baekhyun.

"Mwoooo? Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam rumahnya? apakah kau sudah menjadi tunangan Gae un?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Any, aku di beri tugas oleh ummanya Gae un untuk menjaga Gae un. karena aku gak tahan liat rumah berantakan maka aku membersihkannya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah, hyung.. tumben kau rajin^^ biasanya kau kan paling malas yang namanya bersih-bersih. Kau menang 1-0 dari ku. kau sudah berhasil melumpuhkan hatinya ummanya Gae un" Kai kembali tersenyum ria.

"mwoo? kau sakit Kai? kenapa kau senang? bukannya kau merasa sedih?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan muka Kai yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Any-eo. aku hanya senang dengan persaingan yang sehat" jawab Kai dengan santainya sambil memainkan rubik Luhan yang tertinggal di tas Sehun.

Lalu Gae un datang membawakan jus alvokad untuk kedua namja tampan ini.

"Gumawo" jawab Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Kai, mana bukunya? Ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama" ajak Gae un.

"Ne, ini dia" Kai menaruh buku matematika di atas meja.

"anak SMA ? kalian tidak mau bantuanku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Gae un singkat.

"Ya, kami sangat memerlukan bantuanmu hyung!" Kai kembali tersenyum.

"Kai?" sambung Gae un

"Gae un, memang biasanya kalau di dorm. Baekkie hyung sering mengajari aku dan Sehun. Apalagi kalau pelajaran matematika" Jawab Kai.

"Ok, coba tunjukkan soal nomor berapa yang susah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yang ini hyung" Kai menunjuk soal nomor 4.

Lalu jonghyun membaca soal matematika itu dengan teliti.

"ini soalnya gampang" Baekhyun menarik pulpen dari tangan Gae un dan mengerjakan soalnya dengan cepat

"Huft" Gae un mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waw, Kau jenius hyung" Kai kagum melihat Baekhyun mengerjakan soal dengan cepat.

"Iya dong" sambung Baekhyun dengan pedenya.

Mereka asik mengarjakan pr matematika bersama. Baekhyun mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar, Kai sangat bersemangat di ajari oleh Baekhyun.. #wah sikap Kai keren banget sih. gak ada bedanya sama penampilannya,makin jatuh cinta sama Kai. You're really gentleman# sedangkan Gae un merasa bosan dengan kerja bareng hari ini.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Gae un dan Kai sudah mulai menguap.

"kalian anak SMA! cepat sekali menguapnya" sambung Baekhyun.

"Iyalah, ini sudah jam 10" sambung Gae un melirik kearah jam dinding.

"Ne hyung, aku sangat mengantuk. Gae un bolehkan aku menginap di sini? lagi pula besok EXO lagi kosong" kata Kai sambil menguap.

"Ne, pakailah kamar tamu di lantai 2" Gae un menutup bukunya dan disusunnya rapi.

"Gae un... aku juga, bolehkan?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Ne! Oppa. kau tidur di sofa saja" jawab Gae un kesal.

"Aish, dasar pelit!" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Oke, oppa tidur saja di kamar tamu berdua dengan Kai" sambung Gae un lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Tapi..." sambung Baekhyun

"Baek hyung, kita tidur sekamar, tapi jangan sampai kau memelukku saat kau tidur nanti." ledek Kai.

"-_- mana mau aku memelukmu? emangnya aku maho? kalau bukan karena permintaan Gae un, mungkin aku tidak akan mau tidur bersamamu. Lebih baik bareng Kyungso" jawab Baekhyun meniggalkan Kai lalu naik kelantai 2.

"Hyung~.. tunggu aku" Kai menyusul Baekhyun ke lantai 2.

pagi hari

Gae un bangun lebih awal dari pada dua namja wolf. Gae un membuka pintu kamar kedua namja ini. Gae un menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Kai dan Baekhyun saling peluk-pelukan. lalu muncul ide di otak Gae un. dia mengambil seember air dan es. lalu di siramnya ke kedua namja tampan yang sibuk dengan alam mimpinya masing-masing.

"Hah? dingin!" Kai dan Baekhyun terbangun.

lalu Baekhyun dan Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"yak! Kenapa kau membangunkan kami seperti itu?" kesal Baekhyun sambil mengelap mukanya.

"habis kalian tidurnya sangat mesra"Jawab Gae un sambil tersenyum kecil.

"yak! Hyung! kau memelukku. kan sudah ku bilang jangan memelukku" sambung Kai.

"hih -_- maaf ya, seorang eyeliner prince gak doyan laki, lagian kau juga memelukku" kesal Baekhyun.

"bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Kai meniupkan nafas sehingga poninya terbang untuk 5 detik.

"Channie.. itu beda" Jawab Baekhyun. **|thor: beda apanya baek?| Baek: diem lu!/nunjukin pisau yang dipakai D.O|thor: T_T|**

"sudahlah.. turun sana makan!" Ajak Gae un

"ne" Jawab Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan.

mereka makan sarapan dengan lahap, hingga Akhirnya kedua namja ini berpamitan.. mereka ingin ada jumpa fans.

Sampai disini dulu ya.

Bersambung,...

Ok chingu di tunggu chapter 5 ya( Endingnya) Setelah author liat banget banyak kesalahan di fanfiction ini. Ya kesempurnaan hanya milik yang diatas.

Ada yang mau ngusulin biasnya buat fanfiction author selanjutnya? Silahkan tulis di review

Jeongmal mianhae, jika ada yang sakit hati dan bosen.

Akhir kata author ucapkan

Review ya chingu ^_^

**Yang udah baca sampe habis, Review dong ^^**

Ghamsahabnida~

RnR

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._


	5. Chapter 5

_**What happen with her?(Baekhyun love story) Chapter 5**_

_**EXO fanfiction**_

Author Cuma manusia biasa . yang gak bisa mengubah waktu. author kagak bisa buat yang yaoi maupun yadong. Gak tau kenapa? Otak author langsung kongslet saat mau nulis yang enggak-nggak. ^author sok malaikat. Padahal pernah baca yang begituan -_-* Ok langsung aja kita mulai. Author tau _**ada**__**yang ngalihin matanya cepat-cepat kearah kiri**_. Gak mau liat celotehan panjang author yang gila ini -_-. Tapi setidaknya author cantik . wkwkw... kepedean.

_**Hayo yang buka baca dong ^_^ **_

Masih dengan fanfiction yang mengganti main castnya

_Harap kalian menyukainya. EXO wolf sarangheo._

_**Author : Yoo Hae **_

_Ok happy reading _

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja Kim Gae un diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+ yang masih kurang umurnya baca aja gak apa-apa _  
_main cast:Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and yeppo yeoja "Kim Gae un"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

11.00 pm

Malam yang sepi, kali ini umaa gak ada, entah kemana perginya. Gae un duduk diruang tamu sendirian bermain gitar dan bernyanyi.

_malam ini,kusendiri.  
tak ada yang menemani  
seperti hati ini, yang selalu pupus  
tuhan kirimkanlah aku  
kekasih hati yang baik hati  
yang mencintai aku  
apa adanya~~ _**| ders: lagu apaan itu?| thor: ntahlah -_-|**

"duh,sepi banget sih! dirumah gede ini sendirian" Gae un menaruh gitarnya.

tiba-tiba...

terdengar suara kaki yang melangkah ,Gae un reflek memegangi lehernya.

"apaan sih itu? jangan-jangan... hantu lagi, tapi kan hantu gak punya kaki -_- atau jangan-jangan itu maling" pikir Gae un merinding sendiri lalu stand by di balik pintu dengan membawa alat pukul bola gebok.

saat maling itu membuka pintu, Gae un mengayunkan senjatanya dan...

buk,buk,buk.. "Mati kau!"

Gae un memukul maling tadi dengan keras dan akhirnya maling itu pingsan.

kemudian Gae un menghidupkan lampu.

Sontak Gae un menutup mulutnya

" ASTAGA!" maling itu ternyata eyeliner prince, badannya memar di pukul oleh Gae un. Gae un menjatuhkan senjatanya panik.

"oppa!oppa!oppa... bangun!" Gae un menggoyang-goyangkan badan kurus Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"oppa, kenapa kau diam saja? Mianhae, oppa bangunlah..." Gae un melihat benjol di kening Baekhyun yang sebesar buah kelapa (?) jangan deh terlalu gede _ yang mirip buah apel.

kemudian Gae un pergi keluar gerbang,mencari bantuan dan kebetulan D.O lewat situ.

"hey, kenapa kau menangis?" D.O yang keibuan ini gak tega melihat yeoja malam-malam menangis dengan segera menghentikan mobilnya.

Gae un mengengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa yang tadi ngomong "hiks.. hiks.. D.O oppa! Tolong aku." Gae un menggenggam tangan D.O .

"arraeso" Jawab D.O tersenyum, D.O paling anti melihat yeoja menangis. Lalu D.O mengekor Gae un kerumahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya D.O saat melihat siapa yang terkapar.

"ya ampun! Baekkie hyung! apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya D.O sambil menurunkan badannya untuk mengangkat kepala baekhyun ke kakinya.

"jeongmal mianhae... tadi aku kira dia maling, aku memukulnya dengan itu. habis.. ia datang kerumah orang jam 11" Gae un tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"ya sudahlah, ayo bawa dia kerumah sakit" kemudian D.O menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya #wah D.O oppa kuat ya? Iyalah kan Baekhyun ringan? Apa? Abaikan -_-#

Gae un mengekori D.O dari belakang.

di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit

"sudahlah jangan menangis terus" D.O tidak tahan lagi berdengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut Gae un.

"hiks.. ne" lalu Gae un mengelap air matanya.

"apakah kau yoejachingu Baekhyun?" Tanya D.O yang menyetir mobilnya.

"any-eo" jawab Gae un sambil mengelus pelan kening kepala Baekhyun.

"hmm.. pasti kau yeoja yang selalu di ceritakan Baekhyun padaku. Selera Baekhyun bagus juga. Aku rasa Baekhyun seorang yang punya selera tinggi" sambung D.O sambil terus meyetir mobilnya.

"mwooo?" sambung Gae un.

"ne, neomu yeppo. Pastas saja Baekhyun selalu memimpikanmu tiap malam. Chanyeol, kau taukan? Chanyeol itu siapa? Ia sering meledek Baekhyun yang terkadang mengigau namamu. bahkan terkadang dia rela gak tidur habis pulang pervorm untuk melihatmu. aku sempat melarangnya namun dia tetap saja membantah perkataanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya" Sambung D.O sambil terus dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"mwooo? apakah kau tidak berbohong?" Tanya Gae un membulatkan matanya.

"any-eo, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" sambung D.O tersenyum hangat. Gae un hanya mengangguk, dia tau betul bagaimana D.O kalau di EXO. Bahkan D.O yang membeberkan berita kalau HunHan sering beli bubble tea bersama.

"hhmm.. Hatjiman, sepertinya kau selalu cuek dengan Baekhyun" lanjut D.O .

"itu karena aku tidak suka dengannya" jawab Gae un sambil terus mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun yang terbaring dipangkuannya.

" kau berbohong" Jawab D.O

"any-eo. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya" Sambung Gae un tidak terima.

" kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, kenapa kau menangis ? dan kenapa kau sekarang mengelus kepala Baekhyun? seharusnya kalau kau tidak menyukainya pasti akan kau biarkan dia pingsan sampe pagi ataupun selamanya" sambung D.O

Gae un hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan D.O yang berhasil meengunci melutnya rapat-rapat.

"kita sampai" Pecah D.O disela lamunan Gae un.

Langsung D.O mengangkat badan Baekhyun keruang ICU.

Gae un menunggu dengan cemas. D.O sedang menelpon member EXO yang lainnya. Tak lama, lalu D.O duduk di samping Gae un.

"Gae un?" D.O kembali memecahkan lamunan Gae un.

"ne, Kau tau namaku" jawab Gae un.

"Baekhyun sering mengoceh tentangmu di dorm. Jujur, Neomu yeppo. pantas saja Baekhyun mengejar-ngejarmu" Jawab D.O dengan senyuman hangat yang mengakui kecantikan Gae un.

"mwooo?" sambung Gae un.

"Bahkan kau ada kemiripan dengan Baekhyun pada saat tersenyum. sepertinya kalian jodoh" sambung D.O .

"andwae-o" Jawab Gae un reflek.

"Gae un, kau harus berkata yang jujur sesuai hatimu. kalau kau suka katakan suka, tapi kalau kau tidak suka katakan saja tidak suka. jangan menghianati perasaanmu sendiri" kata D.O dengan bijaknya.

kata-kata D.O membuat Gae un berpikir. Memang benar kata D.O oppa. kalau dia memang menyukai Baekhyun oppa, karena perhatian Baekhyun dan kegigihannya yang begitu besar.

tiba-tiba...

"D.O? Dimana Baekhyun?" Suho datang membawakan parsel buah bersama member EXO lainnya kecuali HunHan.

"Baekkie hyung, dia diruang ICU" jawab D.O

"omo!, kenapa Baekhyun jadi begini?" lalu Suho melirik Gae un yang masih merasa bersalah di samping D.O

"jangan-jangan kau yang membuat Baekhyun begini? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Awas kau!" Chanyeol memandang Gae un dengan sinis.

"andwae-o" D.O cepat-cepat memotong.

Lalu D.O membisikkan ketelinga Chanyeol yan tinggi itu "yeolie.. jangan membuat situasi menjadi tambah memburuk"

"mianhae, Gae un" Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana.

kemudian HunHan datang menyusul membawa bunga dan parsel makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"hyung... bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak tau ditujukan untuk hyungnya yang mana.

"Molla Sehun" Jawab Xiumin

"aku tak tau, dia masih diperiksa oleh dokter" Sambung D.O

"Leader hyung? jadi kita besok hanya tampil bersebelas donk -_- kayak pemain sepak bola" tanya Kai.

"itu baguskan? Kayak bermain sepak bola" Sambung Luhan.

Sehun menyikut Luhan yang berada di sampingnya "Kau ini , Hannie"

"ne, tapi kalau kondisinya membaik. mungkin kita bisa tampil bersamanya" jawab Suho dengan tenangnya.

"aishh.. ottokhae? aku yang harus menggantikan bagian vokal dong -_-" Sambung Chanyeol yang merasa suaranya bagus -_-.

"Hahaha.. Pede sekali kau!" ledek Lay.

"Hahahahahaha" Semua member kecuali D.O tertawa.

"any-eo. aku juga akan menggantikan bagian vokalnya" sambung D.O

"apakah kau yeoja manis yang selalu di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun hyung setiap malam dan pagi?" tanya Kris yang melihat Gae un tertunduk lesu.

Omo ^^ Gae un seperti bermimpi, bisa melihat semua member EXO secara live. Kesempatan yang langka.

"Tentu~ Dia juga teman sekelas aku dan Sehun" Jawab Kai yang tau bagaimana perasaan Gae un sekarang.

"Ne. Dia teman sebangkuku. Bahkan Kai hyung juga menyukainya. Dia cantikkan?" Sambung Sehun sambil mengemut lolipop yang dibelikan oleh Luhan.

"Sehun _-" Kai malu.

"yeppo, pantas saja Baekhyun tergila-gila padamu" sambung Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"iya. Aku dapat rasakan semua member EXO menyukaimu, mungkin" Kali ini Xiumin mulai ikut campur.

"tapi, ini wajahmu sangat mirip dengan walpaper depan hp Kai. yang saat aku tanya,Kai hanya menjawab " dia bukan siapa-siapaku,tapi aku menyukainya" sambung Lay melirik kearah Kai.

"apakah kau juga yang membuat Kai sedikit gila belakangan ini?" Sambung Suho.

"Aish, jangan katakan itu hyung" Sambung Kai.

"Kenapa? Itu baguskan?" Chanyeol sekarang mulai berbicara.

"Any-eo. Aku sudah merelakan Gae un untuk Baekhyun hyung. Lagi pula, sepertinya Gae un juga mencintai Baekhyun hyung" Jawab Kai tersenyum tegar.

Gae un berusaha melihat mata Kai, Ya Gae un merasakan Kai itu berbicara jujur. Gae un kemudian melukis senyum dibibrnya.

dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"dokter,bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris.

"memar di tubuhnya sudah kami obati, tapi dia masih pingsan. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar" jawab dokter

"bolehkah kami melihat keadaannya?" tanya Suho.

"ne" jawab dokter.

lalu kesebelas namja EXO dan Gae un memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Suho menaruh parsel buah di atas meja begitu juga dengan Luhan. Gae un masih merasa sangat bersalah melihat perban yang melilit kepala Baekhyun.

"hyung, kathihan thekali dirimu" Sehun iba melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membukakan matanya.

"Baekkie! kau sudah sadarkan diri" teriak Chanyeol kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ne. Gwencana, Channie" Senyum Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum juga "Hah.. ne"

Baekhyun memandangi satu-satu orang yang ada di depannya. mulai dari Chanyeol,Suho,Kris,Xiumin,Chen, D.O ,Luhan,Sehun, Tao, Kai,Lay dan Gae un dan kemudian Baekhyu tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah. makanlah apel ini"Lay memberikan apel kepada Baekhyun.

"gumawo" jawab Baekhyun lau menggigit apel yang diberikan Lay.

lalu Baekhyun melirik kearah Gae un "Gae un, sudahlah jangan begitu"

"Oppa, mianhae oppa" Gae un menundukkan badannya sebanyak 2 kali.

"Ne, Gae un.. itu juga salahku yang datang mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumahmu" sambung Baekhyun sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dibantu oleh D.O.

"Ckckckkckckckckckc, Pantas saja -_-" sambung Kris sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, ini yeoja yang kau ceritakan sepanjang malam kepada kami?" Tanya Luhan sambil merangkul tangannya ke pundak Sehun.

"Ne, hyung" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Yeppo, kalau saja dia bukan milik Baekhyun dan Kai hyung, aku akan memilikinya" sambung Sehun sambil mengewink sendikit matanya.

"Yak! Hunnie" Luhan menyikut Sehun.

"Hehehehehhehehe, hanya bercanda kok deerlu" jawab Sehun yang mentoel sedikit dagu Luhan.

"Baekkie, seleramu tinggi juga ya. gak kalah sama soehyon sumbae#bener gak tulisannya? Author gak tau ._. V" ledek Chanyeol

Semua member SHINee tertawa tanpa terkecuali Baekhyun.

"Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari mantan-mantan pacar kalian" balas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Teriak semua member lalu diikuti tertawa garing dibelakangnya.

Gae un juga ikut tertawa.

"Nah, begitu donk " kata Baekhyun yang melihat Gae un tertawa.

"Baekkie, aku punya pertunjukan keren loh,liat ya" Lalu Chanyeol mengambil bunga mawar di dalam pas bunga. lalu dia berlutut di hadapan Gae un dan berhasil membuat tanda tanya dikepala semua orang yang ada disana termasuk author (?)

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum manisnya "Gae un, Na cuahae. Any-eo Na saranghae. maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

#pletak. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

" seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu, Chanyeol Pabbo" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Semua member EXO tertawa melihat tingkah couple Baekyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung, seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol tadi" sambung Kai.

"Ne, Tapi Kai..." Baekhyun tidak tega.

"Ne, gwencana" Kai tersenyum tegar.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol dari hadapan Gae un,lalu dia berlutut dihadapan Gae un.

"Gae un, saranghae jeogmal saranghae^^ maukah kau mejadi ukeku? terlalu cepat, maksudku maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku? Tanya Baekhyun menyodorkan bunga kehadapan Gae un.

Lalu Xiumin yang berdiri disamping Gae un mengambil bunga yang ditangan Baekhyun dan reflek menirukan suara yeoja "Ne. Baekkkie Oppa, Nado saranghae"

#pletak, Chen menjitak kepala Xiumin. "Kau, kalau mau bunga bilang saja, Nanti aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

Semua member EXO tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ChenMin moment.

"Aish, seharusnya yang bilang gitu itu Gae un" kesal Tao.

"Mianhae" Xiumin langsung memberikan bunganya lagi ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Huft" kesal Baekhyun yang lututnya sudah pegel.

"Gae un? Maukah kau..." belum selesai Baekhyun ngomong. Gae un langsung mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan berkata.

"Oppa, Nado. Jeongmal sarangahe. aku mau menjadi yoejachingu mu. tapi oppa lain kali jangan memberiku bunga yang kau dapat dari rumah sakit,ne?" kemudian Gae un mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung terdiam tanpa kata. Luhan secara spontan menutup mata Sehun.

"n..ne" jawab Baekhyun malu.

Kai tersenyum tegar sekaligus bahagia.

"so sweet" Kris dan Tao reflek berpelukan lalu Tao dan Kris yang sadar akan orang yang dipeluknya dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"hyung, kau menutup mataku -_-" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari matanya.

"kau.. masih kecil Hunnie" jawab Luhan lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"andwae-o, umurku sudah 20 tahun. bahkan aku sudah tamat SMA" kesal Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah couplenya ini.

"sudahlah , sekarang sudah selesai kan" Kata D.O sambil tersenyum.

"wah, Suho. kayaknya bakal ada yang nikah deluan sebelum dirimu" ledek Chen.

"tidak kok sayang, kita akan menikah deluan" sambung lay yang berusaha mencium Suho. Suho berusaha menghindar sekuat tenaganya. wkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk

Gae un dan semua member EXO tertawa, melihat adegan drama indianya cople SuLay.

THE END

Yang gak mau baca celoteh author segera isi kolom dibawah ya. Tinggalkan kesan kamu.

**Yang udah baca Review dong :* **

Hehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehe "author tertawa lepas, walau author kepalanya lagi berdenyut. Sejak tadi pagi author bersin-bersin. Mudah-mudahan author sehat selalu ya. Sehingga bisa buat fanfiction yang aneh-aneh lagi. Puasa, bersin-bersin. Kasihan amat nasib author yang cantik ini. Wkwkwkwkw.

Ada yang mau ngusulin biasnya buat fanfiction author selanjutnya? Silahkan tulis di review

Jeongmal mianhae, jika ada yang sakit hati dan bosen.

Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan mereview fanfiction author yang sederhana ini.

Akhir kata author ucapkan

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Sekalian mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

RnR

Yang review author doa'a in nikah sama bias masing-masing. Doa orang teraniyaya kayak author di dengar. ^^^

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO.


End file.
